Sober
by Scarlette Ralston
Summary: After Dean goes to hell and Sam takes off with Ruby to get revenge, Jaclyn Beckett is left devastated and alone. After developing self-destructive habits, J is confronted by a brother of the YED and soon develops a dangerous relationship with the demon.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short teaser of the upcoming fic. Review for more!**

_"You're on a dangerous road, Jay." _

The room was dimly lit and hordes of people were cheering and jeering. The room was hot and sweaty from the packed crowds and lack of ventilation. In the centre of the large space there was a cage, and the mob of people gathered around it, watching the action inside.

_"You're on a dangerous road."_

Two people, a man and a woman were engaged in a gritty cage match inside of the solid, thick, iron bars. The woman was clearly winning. She looked angry and exhausted, but was a ferocious fighter. She was wearing loose army-style pants and a tight black tank top that didn't effectively hide her fabulous body. Her long, dark brown hair was pulled back into a haphazard bun sitting loosely above the nape of her neck. The man was bald and heavy-set, wearing long shorts and a white tank top.

_"You're on a dangerous road, Jay."_

The simple memory of the words and the man who had said them brought a flash of uncontrollable anger to the woman's next kick. The man, her opponent, was down and bloody a long time ago, and her old self would have walked away and directed her fury towards the cage instead of continuing to beat the man. He was hardly conscious. But things had changed; she wasn't so nice anymore.

"_You're on a dangerous road." _That she was. Images of the last three months flashed trough her already occupied mind. Lying in a crowded nightclub, hardly conscious due to some bad drugs. Washing up her own blood from the sink in her motel room. Lying next to a complete stranger who was intent on kissing her neck. The memories inspired another bout of fury and her hardly-conscious opponent took the punishment.

The man passed out and the woman stopped, breathless and panting. The crowds roared their approval, but the woman was too tired to really notice. In the back of her mind she heard the announcer say that this would be her eighth straight cage match win. The crowd cheered again. A few men wolf-whistled.

"Dangerous road." This time the sentence wasn't a memory. The same voice that had made the original statement was speaking again. The woman's unbelieving eyes darted up to find the familiar man. He was striding through the now-open cage door, a look of concern and praise on his face. For a moment, his eyes flashed a pale yellow.

"You've really crashed since Dean Winchester took his trip downstairs, Jaclyn Beckett."

Jackie realized her previous opponent had been carried out. All trace of fatigue forgotten, she lunged at the man in despair and anger but he took her by her shoulders and threw her roughly into the cage bars with inhuman strength. She hit her head hard and her mind began to cloud up. The man bent low beside her and heard her whisper, "Ezariel…" before she lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Jackie noticed when she regained consciousness was that she was very warm. Her eyes slowly opened and she took a deep breath through her nose, but immediately tried to stop due to the dry smell. She looked up and saw that she was in a dimply lit, smoky, hazy hotel room. She subconsciously coughed as she surveyed her surroundings.

Ezariel stood off to her right, watching her intently with his now normal, hazel eyes. She let out a groan of pain as the pounding headache she had developed washed over her. She looked at Ezariel as if asking him silently to explain his presence. He looked at her disapprovingly and said, "I know what you've been up to." Jay remained silent. "I never possibly imagined you letting yourself go like you have these past few months. It's worse than it was when we last spoke."

"You're gonna give me the 'pull-yourself-together' speech? I never thought I'd get that from a demon, let alone you," Jay replied.

"I thought it would be Sam, personally, but he's fallen a little off the train as well. That leaves me."

"I haven't spoken to Sam for months," Jay said, sitting herself up slowly and wincing from the pain. "Is he okay?"

"He's alive. He's with his own demon friends. Seems we're saving the day," he said cryptically.

"Ruby," Jackie said darkly.

"Ruby's in a nicer state than you've been for the past three months, Jaclyn Beckett," he said, coming to sit on the end of the bed she was lying on.

Jackie took a moment to glare at him. "What are you doing here, E?"

"I'm here to pick you up out of your ashes, Jay, whether you like it or not."

"I don't think I need the help of a demon."

"Don't be so racist. I'm trying to help you." E hesitated before adding, "Dean would have never wanted to see you like this."

Jackie swooped up and furiously pushed Ezariel into the wall he was sitting in front of and snarled in his ear. "Don't you dare talk about Dean," she spat out.

His eyes calmly surveyed the bags under her eyes, the scars on her wrists. He reached out a gently took hold of her wrist and ran his thumb along one of the vertical scars. She met his eyes ashamedly and gulped.

"Someone like you is much too precious to be wasted on grief and mourning," he said simply.

Her anger faltered and died, and she dropped onto her knees, tears rolling slowly and silently down her cheeks. He picked her up by her elbows and sat her on the bed again. He then brushed her hair out of her face with his hands and whispered in her ear. "Let me help you."

Jay shivered slightly and then met his gaze again. "How?"

He smiled slightly. "Simple. We retrain you. Teach you some new things. Get you back out there. And then, we kill the little bitch who put you in this state in the first place."

"You want me to kill Lillith," Jackie said, as more of a statement than a question.

"We both want her gone. I can't do it myself, Jay, and you can't get back on the top of your game by yourself. We need each other."

Jay considered Ezariel's words. He was an odd demon. Ezariel was the brother of Azazel, the yellow-eyed demon. He never had the support his brother possessed, but after Azazel's passing, he's stepped up to the plate as the leader of the demon army. He still had competitors for his title, however, and that's why he couldn't kill another demon; his reputation would be ruined. However, there were still some demons he needed taken out, which is why he'd recruited Jackie.

"Why are you after Lillith?" Jackie asked, wiping a tear from under he eye.

Ezariel's expression hardened. "She's intent on accomplishing a feat I hope never to see unleashed on this earth."

After a minute, Jackie half-whispered, "Why did you come looking for me? Why have you been watching me?"

Ezariel raised an eyebrow and his face showed a thoughtful expression. "I came because believe it or not, I care about what happens to you. It's time to get back on your feet, Jaclyn."

Jay looked up at the use of her full name. Ezariel usually called her Jay or 'gorgeous' or 'delicious' or some other pet name. Ezariel looked at her in curiosity for a moment and then the corner of his mouth twitched and twisted into a crooked grin. He put his hands on her waist and slowly guided her back into a lying position. He then got up and crouched beside her, sweeping a strand of stray hair behind her ear absentmindedly.

"Get some sleep. Actually, get lots of sleep. When your ready to go through a bit of pain, and I mean that literally, I'll be in the next room." He made to get up but Jackie caught his arm.

"Pain?" she asked curiously.

He grinned again. "How to withstand severe pain and torture, to be exact. Your first lesson. That is, of course, if you agree to this little crash course?"

Jackie's eyes narrowed for a moment and then, deciding it was time, she nodded.

"Good. Then it should be a party. Sleep, love," he said.

And she did.


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn, you're pretty when you sweat." Ezariel's trademark devilish grin flashed across his face once more. Jackie had awoken in a different room. It was more of a warehouse, styled as a training centre. Ezariel had almost straightaway engaged her in a close-combat sparring session. Jay was dressed in sweatpants and a tight tank top again and Ezariel couldn't help but notice her fabulous shape. She was, without any reasonable doubt, a gorgeous, curvaceous woman. His comment earned him a hard kick in the face, and he grunted from the impact.

Jay had impressive form. Her style was half martial arts, half full on kickboxing. Her style highlighted her feminine body and Ezariel was thoroughly enjoying himself. She threw a halfhearted left hook at him and he caught her arm and twisted it into an awkward position and pushed her roughly, yet safely, into the nearest cold, concrete wall.

"You don't seem very into this, love," Ezariel said in her ear.

She quirked an eyebrow and winced in pain. "You're hurting my arm."

"Tough. What's up with you?"

Jackie hesitated. "I'm tired, and out of shape, E."

"Hm," Ezariel said softly and then twisted her around and trapped her with his arms with her back against the wall. "Well then, maybe it's time you got back into shape, huh?"

Jay looked at him innocently. "How?" she asked.

E grinned. "Throw yourself into this, babe."

Jackie lashed out and hit him, sending him careening backwards. She took him by his right arm and twisted it behind his back, making him cry out in pain. She then sent him flying towards the wall closest to him and pinned him there.

"Now who's out of shape?" she grinned.

He laughed and groaned at the same time. "Alright, alright. You win."

She relented and he turned to face her. "Mmm," was all he managed to get out at the sight of her sweaty skin and messy hair.

"So what's next, boss?" she asked smoothly. He grinned, took her hand, and pulled her towards the nearby bathroom.

"E, what are you doing?" Jay asked confusedly. He pulled her into the bathroom and pointed.

"No. Way." She said it with shock etched into every line of her angelic face.

"I warned you." The bathtub was filled with water, and ice floated in it, making it glacial cold.

"You want me… to…?"

"Yes. How to withstand severe pain and torture, remember?"

Jackie groaned, but pulled off her tank top. Ezariel grinned wickedly at the sight of her lacy bra. She smiled and turned away from him, so all he could see was her back.

"Now that's just mean," he said jokingly.

Jackie grinned and shed her sweatpants, and then with a gasp entered the icy bath. Without any orders, she submerged her entire body into the frosty water. Ezariel looked on appraisingly. Jackie stayed submerged for a minute or two before breaking the surface, shivering violently.

"Two more times, Jay, and then we'll get you warmed up."

Jackie just nodded and determinedly submerged herself again. After two more ice baths, E helped her out of the bath and into a separate room where a change of clean, warm clothes laid waiting. Ezariel waited in an adjoining bedroom while she dressed and then called her in once she finished.

He patted the space beside him under the comforter and said, "Come join me."

Jackie was still shivering violently but she managed to get out, "W-why… would I d-do th-that?"

"You'd do that because if you don't there's a fair chance you'll suffer lasting effects from hypothermia."

Jackie glared, but crossed the room to lie beside E anyway. After she lay down, E threw the covers over her and twisted a protective arm around her shoulders, inviting her closer. Jay didn't like the intimacy, but E's skin was warm and soft. Jackie involuntarily cuddled towards him so her cheek was resting on his chest and her eyelids slowly closed. Her body was exhausted from all the shivering, and it was comfortable here. E wrapped his arms closer around her fragile body and allowed himself rest as well.

They didn't realize they'd fallen asleep in each other's arms until the next day.


End file.
